


蜂后与女妖

by caorida19741130



Series: 鸠占鹊巢 [3]
Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hobbes POV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>鸠占鹊巢-番外</p>
            </blockquote>





	蜂后与女妖

**Author's Note:**

> 鸠占鹊巢-番外  
> 第一人称视角  
> 主观视角性描写有

我想这是一个梦。

但也兴许是现实，至少在那一刻感受是真切的，而且这个梦的开头和我经历的现实太过相像，从一开始就混杂伴生。

我手里拿着枪，17发的弹匣，我有些后悔为什么没有拿那个19发的大容量弹匣，这种时候多一发子弹也是好的。

天有些阴沉，但光线射入图书馆花了的玻璃的时候还是明净的。从糊成一团的脏玻璃缝里朝外看，那些穿着统一黑色夹克带着黑色面具的家伙正在靠近，他们每一个都像从下水道爬出来企图偷窃一块蛋糕的老鼠。

“你待在我后面。”我说，压根没有回头看他一眼。

“Peter Collier，”Finch说，“我们不能再被堵在这里……电磁锁……德西玛……设计机制……断电保护……”

我根本没有把心思放在他说了什么上面。他的声音挺好听，高兴的时候会念一段书，那个时候嗓音就会随着书中的情节起伏，有时候略带些夸张，有时候故意停顿。我会在这种起伏的节奏中慢慢放松感官，内容情节都不重要，只有声音，像拂过周身的水，或是五月的风。

但现在情况紧急，虽然不情愿，我还是打断了他。“说结论。”

“抱歉，恶习难改。”他道歉了，“如果我们不能及时出去，这个电磁锁就再也没办法打开了！”

他很紧张，声音里颤了一下。

“哦，这就是为什么我在这里。我可不是蝙蝠侠，没想拯救地球，我只想救你。”我说，并且对他笑。

我年轻的时候在训练营度过，都是十几岁的孩子，未来都会是一等一的杀手、特工、战士。营队里也有一座金字塔，最底层成绩最普通的那些，每天都出操到筋疲力竭，他们好几十个人同吃同睡，感情好得像兄弟——他们将来会成为雇佣兵。中等的那些会被分成只有三个人到五个人的小组，教官让小组之间互相竞争，小组之间的关系糟透了，孩子们学会了谩骂使绊，为了自己的小组能有个好名次——他们会成为杀手。最优秀的那些被挑选出来，在一次次模拟训练中被鞭打，抛弃，背叛，直到他们除了自己不再相信任何人——他们是精英。

我就是最优秀的。如果不是任务需要，我不会喝酒，睡觉只要基本的保暖即可，太过柔软的被褥会让我害怕，我不用枕头睡觉，枕头是拿来杀人的时候充当消音器的。

一次我接近那些成绩普通的家伙们的营地，当时我在一个潜行任务里，看到他们正在考一只抓到的山鸡，那么小一只山鸡，他们近十个人分，每个人都只咬一小口就递给下一个。我得到的命令是，如果我能一个人干掉他们一个排，我就能独立接任务了。这是我的试炼。

他们有四个人在四角放哨，剩下的一个在收拾营地的东西以免太多烟雾暴露了行踪，另有几个一边擦枪一边说着玩笑话。

我只用了三枪就干掉了三个哨兵，最后一个费了点时间，他听出了我枪声的方向，逼的我不得不放弃隐藏近身作战。后面那几个连枪都没有端好，根本不是我的对手，但最后那个哨兵大喊着朝我扑过来，我开枪，他没有躲，反而张开手臂，冲后面的战友大喊“快隐蔽”。他中了枪，但还是朝我这里跑了好几步几乎要扑到我身上。他最后倒在地上，因为是正明中弹，他前面看上去还好，背后子弹的出口搞得他衣服和整个后背都开了花，像一块用剩的脏抹布。

愚蠢。

我不能想象这样的场景，我想我永远不会为了别的什么人去挡子弹。但那个时候我明白了整个营地的运作模式，这就是他们想要的，那些成绩普通的雇佣兵们已经忘记了自我，他们每个人都是工蜂，可以劳作可以死去，前仆后继。但我不一样，我是蜂后，蜂后不死，王国永存。

但我是没有办法预料的，在那个时候我希望Harold Finch活下去，即使他活者的那个世界里没有我。

我把他推出去，从后门那个德西玛Greer老头走的那个线路出去，转进小巷一直往前就到主路上，到处都是行人，Finch可以混入其中。想必这点本事他还是有的，实际上他很擅长在人群中隐藏自己。

我用火力吸引这群自称爱国者实际却是恐怖分子的注意，“时刻警惕”，他们的名字也天真得可怕。他们每一个都被洗了脑，就像当年我在训练营里的那群雇佣兵，连他们的蜂王Peter Collier也不过是个更顽强些的工蜂而已。

亚洲蜜蜂和塞浦路斯蜜蜂在遇到天敌黄蜂的时候都会聚成蜂团包裹住自己的敌人，试图通过压力让体型更大的黄蜂窒息。杀敌八百，自损一千。

但我只有一个人，他们有一群。图书馆里一直准备了一台体积小巧的变压器，那是整个图书馆独立于电网却能够正常供电的关键，我拿起手边能找到的小型消防斧砸开了绝缘层。

初版书被扔了一地，我在心里默默向Finch说了声抱歉，他心心念念的西方文明的遗迹还是被我糟蹋了，汽油被我撒的到处都是。

当然我当时的想法是，如果能把那群恐怖分子引进图书馆，我会在最后时刻退到图书馆外，电磁锁锁上，我会放火干掉他们。但我没有想到电磁锁落下的时候我还在和他们缠斗，也许我马上跑到门口还来得及，但是那样的话“时刻警惕”的人也会意识到，他们会逃生，继续追踪Finch。所以那一刻同归于尽也是一个次好的选择。

大火开始的时候是温暖的，那些恐怖分子摇晃着图书馆的门，但电磁锁紧闭，没人出得去。我和Collier终于结束了互捅刀子砸拳头的行为，他绝望地大喊大叫，而我，我想我大概是愉悦的。

那一刻我不再是那个只为自己生存的精英，那一刻我成了一个忘我者，我的王国里王位已经易主，更糟的是，我对此甘之若饴。

变压器漏电让整个图书馆的大火难以扑灭，后来那些阴暗的天气终于化成了一场大雨，把整个城市淋个透彻。

整整两天，城市笼罩在水雾中，洗掉了证据，把我们的过去混杂成一部难以区别的都市传奇。

图书馆的书籍焚烧后的纸灰在雨水里被冲刷，尸体的腐臭味飘散，医学专家或许会告诉你尸臭不过是变质的蛋白质散发出的奇怪味儿，人类的灵魂灭失之后肉体也不过是回归自然，变成碳、氢、氧、氮、硫，断裂的肽链和氢键。

自然从不浪费，路过迁徙的黑脉金斑蝶前来，聚集在尸体上，吸食尸体上的汁液。人之砒霜，我之甘饴。人类往往带着自己的偏见去解读自然，然而自然才最无情，对于鳞翅目的动物来说，一切也不过就是水分和无机盐，在这一点上，女王和平民，基督徒和穆斯林，甘地和希特勒，他们都没有差别。

我想我的尸体和死掉的犀牛也只有口味上的微小差别。

我死了。然后我惊醒，意识到自己还没有变成蝴蝶的饮料，而刚才的全部也都是我的幻觉，他的记忆。他——John Reese的记忆。

我从脱离了组织的同行那里得到我的档案已经被封存并且认定死亡的消息。你知道的，那个“组织”，那位同行。

我认识Nikita的时候她还在接受成为一个特工的训练，而我已经是这个行业内的翘楚。我告诉她成为一个精英的捷径，冷静、理性、永远以自己为中心。她觉得她做得到。

但是后来，她的男朋友被翻倒燃烧的车压住手臂，她割断他的胳膊把他救了出来，即使他并不感激——他宁可死去也不愿意废掉自己的右手。她消沉了一阵子，但如果让她再选一次，她也宁可他恨他也要那样做。

有人说，爱会让人不理智，爱会让人变成无私者。我不认同。我们的本性太难改变，而我已经习惯做蜂后。

活人墓就是一个好例子。所有的狱警都带着面具，他们不需要名字，不需要称呼，不需要个性，他们只需要成为这个体系中的一个工蜂，随时可以献出自己，随时可以抛弃，随时可以替换。唯一不能替换的，就是我。我不带面具，也不怕被那些“资产”们看见我的脸，他们每一个成为我透明标本室里的标本之前都曾经呼风唤雨，不少人咬牙切齿地威胁过我，我对此报之以冷笑。

我能得到的太多，但我想要的太少。

在我更年轻的时期，想要个姑娘是一件容易的事情，在训练营的时候，隔壁牧场的姑娘，或者几公里外一家咖啡馆的女招待，更远一点有个酒吧，每天午夜有脱衣舞娘现场表演。在我得到离开训练营的许可的时候，在咖啡馆喝了咖啡，一个小镇上的姑娘过来搭讪，我没什么兴趣理睬她，却也没有想要赶她走，那个给我续杯的女招待有些不高兴，在给我们拿来些额外的牛奶的时候刻意抖动了下她的胸部，开到胸口中心的衬衫纽扣下露出乳沟，黑色的胸罩花边若隐若现。后来我和她在咖啡馆后厨的货仓里干了一炮，我终于解开她的黑色胸罩，她也没有看上去那么大，胸罩下面是两个海绵衬垫，帮她把胸部挤出那个沟。她算是丰满，手感肉肉的，很柔软，刚开始我很兴奋，带着刚刚成人的青少年特有的精力充沛，我没时间和她温柔缠绵，马上就直奔主题，她叫得估计前面的顾客都能听见，涂着正红色的指甲油的手抓着我的背。然后一切都变得越来越机械化，她的香水味太浓，过于刺激，让我想起处理尸体的双氧水，重复的体力运动在她的叫嚷声中让我想起操场上的运动会，我不认识她，我不了解她，我不关心她，什么都无所谓，但我在操她，这一切都毫无意义。我还是射精了，我不会说这是高潮，因为这根本毫无感觉，纯粹的生理反应，就像有些人喝多了就是会吐一样。

我后来再上过的姑娘一个比一个火辣，她们也都能让我兴奋起来，起码在刚开始的时候是这样的，但这种兴奋持续的时间不可避免地变得越来越短，我上她们，用不同的姿势，但毫无新鲜感，然后我想她们也有高潮，因为她们在最后都会不同程度地叫喊着，阴道痉挛，我却兴致缺缺，勉强结束这一场。

我在执行任务的时候遇到过一个姑娘，其实我也不知道她到底是那个倒霉蛋的情妇或者只是一个高级妓女，我懒得问，她和我的目标在床上，我一枪解决了那个家伙，没弄出什么声响，她在旁边目瞪口呆地看着。然后她大概以为我也会杀她，所以兀自哭了一阵就停下，看了看我，然后凑上来试图解开我的拉链。她穿着金色的丝绸睡衣，没有穿底裤，我们就在那张床上做爱，占了半张床铺，另外半边是那具还新鲜着的尸体。只有这次可以算是一次高潮，我用力操着她，在她身上体会到了之前没有的快感，她之后几乎窒息，没能喊出声音，压在喉管里发出呼呼的喘息声。我到了，然后突然一阵无趣的感觉就这么出现，那个时候房间里还有枪支开火后的火药味，那具尸体身上的洞还在冒着血水和其他不明体液，浸透了那半张床。真是一团糟。

再后来我试图重复这一次，找过女人也找过男人，但一切都像以前一样，刺激能持续的时间急速变短，我觉得越来越无聊，于是花了时间研究艰涩的昆虫学，听古典音乐，至少这些能让我平静。

这一切都没什么意义。我很快成为最优秀的杀手，赚了很多钱，如果我想，我可以找到全国最顶级的妓女，尝试各种不同的技术，但是这些有什么用呢？这些不能让我兴奋，杀人可以，但当杀戮和性放在一起的时候让我莫名觉得烦躁。我的住处只有白色的床单，白色的枕套，这些东西支数都很高，很舒适，但足够简单。钱是一样好东西，有了钱可以轻易得到很多你想要的不想要的，但钱一旦多到一个程度，就变成了一个银行里的数字，我懒得去数后面有几个零，反正在这么一个数量级上，怎么样都差不多。

我喜欢东西在它们原本的状态，井井有条。后来我参与建造了“活人墓”。一切都是白色和透明的，没有隐私，没有什么躲得过无处不在的摄像头。我穿最好的三件套，有专人把它们打理得不见一丝皱褶，类似的衣物一套套重复着堆积在船舱一个衣柜里，然后有很多一模一样的枪，一模一样的狱警，我给犯人们编号，打上条码，就像昆虫分类一样把他们分在不同的透明标本盒里。

船上的生活是单调的，但我很享受，大概对于其他人来说却有些难以忍受了，尤其是船上没有女人，我知道他们中的大多数都会在为数不多的上岸时间找姑娘，到了船上的时候就显得脾气暴躁，他们殴打犯人出气，我也没有阻止，反正不要老是弄出人命并且记得把地板上的血迹擦干净就可以。

有的时候谁做得好，我也会搭上他们的肩膀，或者摸摸他们的头什么的以示奖励，但有些人会因此变得喜欢故意在我独处的时候出现在我面前，或者汇报些没什么值得汇报的东西。我想如果我停下手里的事情命令他脱了裤子趴在桌子上等着被我操估计他也会忙不迭地照做，然而我的标本正进入最后一道工序，我也不想停下。

有个Ray Breslin和Emil Rottmayer想要越狱，他们估计还想杀了我，谢天谢地他们差一点就成功了。如果他们真的杀了我，大概我反而会比较高兴，那个时候就像是一部小说终于到了结局，我觉得自己揭开了一个谜底，原来我是这样死亡的。但是不幸的是光靠子弹和油桶不能杀死我，我活得百无聊赖。

我没想过有一天我会为Finch做到什么程度，刚刚见到他的时候我觉得我们骨子里就有些本质的相似点——我们都漠视死亡。和随波逐流的我相比，他反而更像一个自杀者，恨不得把自己的骨血分成800万份好分给这个城市似的，他总在做些给自己带来危险而无意义的事情。

我承认这个过程还是挺有趣的，反正我也不在乎。

我想把他弄上床。因为Finch是个注重隐私，也重视秩序的人，在没人见的地方也穿着三件套，这样的人陷在情欲里会格外有趣，就像搞定一个神父或者修士会更令人愉悦一样，而明显John Reese爱他。

我逗弄他，看着他惊到，退开，但是我没有料到的是他没有逃走，即使在我坐在他的腿上，拉开他的衬衫之后。

我不得不说我有些被他吸引，还有些气恼。如果说我只为了自己而活的话，他的世界里连他自己都不存在。你怎么征服一个连欲望都没有的人？

我提了这么多过去的事情无法就是想要说明，我做这些都是为了自己。如果我做了什么看似自我牺牲的事情，也不过是觉得给现实一个顺理成章的合理结局而已。

我告诉Finch我会救他完全是为了我自己。我还没有从他身上榨取最后一点乐趣，绝不会轻易放弃。他当时看上去并不相信，倒也没说什么，但后来又有几次危险，具体就不说了，那个时候我只是感慨原来Reese那些可笑的行为也不是对我毫无影响，在某些方面，我们变得越来越像。

Finch在只有我们两个的时候会谈论Reese，确切地说是单方面向我絮叨一些以前的事情，他说起他是怎样创造了“机器”并且看着它一点点吞噬别人的人生的。他说得好像整个世界的不幸都是他一个人的过错似的，他自己的，Reese的，我的。随着我们之间的回忆越来越多，我取代Reese的时间越来越长，我和Reese曾经经历过的事情变得相像，我的现在混杂着他的过去，每当Finch用人称代词的时候我都会产生错觉，一时间分不清他说的是Reese还是我，我需要从动词的时态才能做出准确的判断，但估计后来连Finch也搞不清他说的是谁，他的时态不再准确，一会儿是过去，一会儿是现在，他注意到了，就不再提起那些过往。我们之间有很多时候不再言语，只是并肩站着，沉默，反正每一片现在都和每一缕过去交织，像南美雨林里蝴蝶的振翅，等到风暴成型的时候，不必再纠结。

那我们的关系又算什么呢？

我们上床，但不常拥抱，我们靠得很近，但不够亲密，我们了解彼此，却难有言语。

Finch看上去收到了惊吓，他经常看上去受到惊吓，但真正能吓到他的事情不多。我们刚刚解决了一个号码，一切看上去就像往常，不过我们处理得更加隐蔽低调，Shaw受了点小伤，我把她和Finch一起塞进车里让他们先走。那个行凶者是个不要命的肌肉男，我不会像Reese那样和这种类型的硬拼，所以我把他引到河边，和他一起跳进河里，用一根岸边废弃的粗麻绳把那人的腿和一个船锚固定在一起，扔到河底。我赢了，但看上去状况有点惨烈，我回到新的图书馆的时候Finch看上去就像压根不相信我能活着回来的样子。

“你以为我就这么放过你了？”我说。

Finch冲上来，看上去像是要就这么拥抱我，但他克制住了，我们在那里毫无意义地走来走去，欲言又止，最后拉拉扯扯地又到了床上。

我想我之所以和Finch一次一次上床还没有感到厌倦，大概是因为他打包把那些给我能带来兴奋的因素凑在了一起，那些使用枪支和匕首的兴奋，杀戮的快感，命悬一线的精彩，未知结局的悬疑，而且至少他床品不错，从来不乱叫，即使我弄痛他的时候也一样，有时候我真的担心会把他就这么按在枕头里窒息而死什么的，但他从没抱怨过。

这次是Finch先起的头，难得他把我按在床上，居高临下地看着我，看上去快哭了，但怎么也流不出眼泪，他好像有一千句话要说，然后在开口的一瞬间就说尽了。我以为他想要上我。对此我没有什么所谓，如果他想要偶尔有些掌控也没什么不可，但他骑在我身上没多久就因为太过激动的喘息而做不下去了，他蜷在我肩膀和耳边，我听到每一次的呼吸声，急促的，那个瞬间我突然搞不清楚我们之间的这种关系算是什么，我不会说我爱上什么人，因为我谁也不爱，包括我自己，而Finch爱全世界，除了他自己。算起来，要是真的有一台称可以如此精确，我想我们大概都比正常人少21克。

当然我们之间的关系也不是非要高潮不可，我侧过身让Finch可以躺在我的胳膊里，他比我矮，因为背上的伤和久坐引起轻微的佝偻放松下来之后可以轻易贴合在我怀里。我们从来不这样搂抱，但是现在这个姿势看上去挺顺利，并且如此自然像是我们的身体本就该这样嵌合在一起。他没有睡着，我也没有，但我们谁都没有动，就这么贴着彼此躺了好几个小时。

然后我们还是做了，他难得十分主动地缠绕着我，我支着胳膊在他头的两侧，考虑到他那种现实情况，并没有把所有的重量放在他身上，这样有点辛苦，而他一点也不配合，千方百计想把我拽下来。如他所愿，我整个重量都靠在他身上，他开始絮叨一些奇怪懊悔的话语，他在床上的时候要么特别安静，要么特别呱噪，但真正进入主题了则一直都是安静的，我想他大概在那个时候没搞清楚我到底是谁，或者搞清楚了，却不想面对，我一直觉得他在床上说的那些有的没得应该是说给Reese听的，这样比较合逻辑。但他那个时候只是胡乱地亲吻了我的脸颊，然后他叫我的名字——Willard，Will。

那一瞬间我怀疑我是不是错过了些什么，在我尚未意识到的时候，一切木已成舟。我稍稍拉开距离，让我们能够对视，我说Harold——我想说那三个字，是的，我想说，就在那一瞬间，好像只有那三个字才是正确的，我几乎要说了，但我忍住了，那三个字那么苍白，谁都会拿它来用一用，我不屑用它们，但那个时候这句话就是看上去如此正确。

“Harold——我……”我说不下去，那些涌起的情绪聚集在唇边也最终是无语。他看着我，半张着嘴，那一刻他和我一样吞没了所有言语。

我想起很久以前，我们说起的海妖和水手的故事，塞壬吸引着路过的水手，但永远也得不到他们，一旦这些被她吸引的水手落入海中，他们就成了尸体，冰冷，肿胀，丑陋。她爱过的人，一旦也爱上她，就只能死亡。所以我捂住了他的耳朵，但实际上我也没说什么，他也没说。

我没有再更多照顾他的感觉，反正他看上去也无所谓，我挤入他的身体，而他深呼吸着，尽可能打开自己的双腿，他的手抓着我的背，但他的指甲修剪得很短，我感觉到的只有他的指头，即使用了力气也是柔软，温柔，像被生生拔去爪子的猫，他怎么也不能在我身上留下抓痕。我摸过他的大腿，带着些松弛，这绝不是我能得到的最好的肉体，而且迟早会苍白衰弱消亡，但我还没有厌烦，实际上我毫不满足，我在他的身体上无论做出什么事都不能给我征服感，我赢了，同时也从没有赢过。但现在他伸手放在我的脸上，抚摸过耳朵，我彻底承认自己的失败，他的眼睛看着我，让我觉得自己反而是那个需要安慰的可怜家伙，但他从不趾高气昂，那又让我觉得我从没有失败过。

这是种奇异的感觉，我还没有搞明白我们之间的这些算是什么，但那个瞬间我的确没有考虑明天的事情，或者新的假身份，或者号码，或者用光的弹夹，或者一支新的沙漠之鹰，或者起皱的衬衣，或者那条染了点血迹的绛红色领带，总之那个时候我甚至于无所谓自己是谁，是蜂后或者雄蜂，是塞壬或者水手，我全心全意地在他的身体上开拓，摈却一切的愉悦。

他先到了高潮，挣扎着倒进床垫里，我稍微等了一会儿继续我的动作，这样恐怕有些残忍，毕竟对于处于射精后的不应期，他应该能感到的只有疼痛了，但我也没准备草草收场，我继续用自己的节奏，他隐忍着，没让我停下，我享受着，也透支着他能给的包容，他的手放在我的腰和臀部上，像是鼓励我继续似的，直到到达我想要的。我射了，带着眩晕的感觉，大汗淋漓，口干舌燥，像在这一场性爱里已经付出了所有。

这算爱吗？如果我说了那句话真的就是他想听到的吗？还有多少个小时要到天亮？离下一个号码还有多久？不过Finch也无处可去，我想大概我也是，所以我们都被困在这个地方，有得是时间把这些都搞明白。

END


End file.
